The Best Thing for Him
by prongsiegurl
Summary: Harry is entering his 6th year at Hogwarts. He's returning to everything that reminds him of the hell he's been through. Will the new DADA teacher help him through this? HarryOC
1. Chapter one

Chapter 1  
  
He was going back. Back to everything that he wanted to forget. Everything that reminded him of his godfather. Everything that reminded him of the stupid, stupid mistake that he made last year. He never wanted to return to that house again.  
  
Harry Potter was returning to the house that Sirius Black lived. Members of the order came today to pick him up for the trip to Number 13 Grimmauld Place. Harry didn't want to go to this house to reminisce about his godfather, a topic that he tried to forget all summer. Instead Harry tried to focus on his birthday on Friday. He would be turning 16 years old and attending Hogwarts for his 6th year.  
  
Harry arrived at Grimmauld Place and was being greeted by members of the Order of the Phoenix. All he wanted to do was see Ron and Hermione. Then he wanted to sleep. He wanted to get away from everyone.  
  
~*~  
  
"Harry dear you look dead on your feet. After dinner why don't you go to bed," a plump woman by the name of Molly Weasley said. Ron and Hermione agreed with her. He did look quite exhausted.  
  
Then a crash and a scream along with the screams from the mad portrait on the next floor were heard. Remus Lupin stood up and ran out into the hallway to check it out. The next thing heard was "That's it! The portraits gotta go!"  
  
Everyone looked at each other and all thoughts of their hunger pain were forgotten as they ran up the next flight of stairs to see the commotion.  
  
"I'm sorry everyone but she said that no one else is allowed in the hallway right now," Lupin said. "She's trying to get rid of the portrait of Mrs. Black."  
  
"Well, good luck with that," Ron sniggered. "That painting is mad. SHE was mad. She'll never get it down."  
  
Harry walked back down stairs thinking about who this girl is and why she's trying to get the painting down. When they went and sat down, all that was heard were curses (both vulgar and magical) being heard. Two women's voices filled the house.  
  
"You blood traitor! You traitor of my flesh!" "Shut up!" "You mudblood lover!" "That is enough! I'm tired of you!" A number of spells and flashes of light filled the house and then a triumphant yell was heard.  
  
*~*  
  
"I'm the best witch in the world! No one can stop me, not even my bitch of a grandmother! I am so smart! I am so smart! S-M-R-T. I mean S-M-A-R-T," said a voice coming into the kitchen.  
  
Then a girl came into the room holding a shrieking painting.  
  
"Who wants to see me burn it?"  
  
A/N *** Hello people!! I hope you like this story. I'm not sure where this is going to go yet but I hope that you all like it. REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
~Prongsiegurl 


	2. Chapter Two Who's this girl

Chapter two  
  
"Gwen, you're not burning the painting. I'm not going to let you do anything to it inside the house," said Mrs.Weasley. Harry just stared at the girl. Gwen. It's such a beautiful name, just like this girl, Harry thought.  
  
"Okay, you're not coming to the burning party." Gwen turned to the rest of the room. "Anyone else want to join me?" she asked. Lupin's hand went up.  
  
"She always hated me for being a werewolf. I would like to see her scream." Gwen gave Lupin a proud look that reminded him of someone else. Harry couldn't quite think who it was though.  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at each other and Harry's dazed look. They gave each other a knowing look. Harry liked Gwen.  
  
"Well if you're going to do this in the house, just wait until after dinner. I don't want to inhale smoke and ashes while I'm eating dinner," Mrs. Weasley said grudgingly. Gwen gave a triumphant look and put the painting on the counter and sat down at the table.  
  
The arrangements at the table went like this:  
  
Mr. Weasley Fred Weasley George Weasley Bill Weasley Percy Weasley Ron Weasley Ginny Weasley Harry Potter Hermione Granger Gwen Tonks Remus Lupin Mad eye Moody  
Mrs. Weasley  
  
(A/N Gwen is sitting next to Harry! He he he. Percy was forgiven by his family but isn't in the Order)  
  
Harry looked at the seat taken next to him. Oh Merlin! She was sitting next to him! Ron whispered into Harry's ear, "Calm down mate it's just a girl. A very good looking girl, but you still need to calm down." Harry blushed.  
  
It was true. She was very pretty with long blonde hair that went to her mid- back. She had startling blue eyes and a golden tan. She had a nice complection and a pretty face. She reminded him of someone but still couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
She was talking to Remus right now. Something to do with the Order. How could she be in the Order? She looks just a little older than him?  
  
Tonks finished talking to Hermione and was now trying to get Harry's attention because he was staring at Gwen and not eating.  
  
"Harry, I know my cousin's pretty but you need to eat." Harry blushed yet again.  
  
"Wait did you say, cousin?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione gave each other a look that clearly showed their apprehension on the subject. They weren't sure if this was a good idea.  
  
"Yeah, she's my cousin."  
  
"Wait, then wouldn't she be related to Sirius?"  
  
"Yes. She's . uh. She's. Sirius was her father, Harry." Harry looked dumbfounded.  
  
A/N*** Hello! I'm soooooooo happy! School was cancelled due to snow!! So excited! Hehehehehe, sorry about the cliffy. Had to you know. I couldn't think of anything else but something will pop up. REVIEW!!  
  
godric2 - I understood everything fine. Your other stories are in French. Are you from France? Thank you for your review.  
  
~prongsiegurl 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3  
  
Harry just stared at the girl. Gwen was Sirius's daughter. He didn't even know that Sirius had a daughter. That's who she reminded him of. Well, duh stupid, she's his daughter. Tonks looked at Harry.  
  
"Are you okay? I knew it would be a shock to you but it would be weird if she told you," Tonks said. Gwen looked at Harry.  
  
"How can she be his daughter?" Harry asked very confused. He didn't understand.  
  
"Well you see Harry," Ron started, "When a man loves a woman very much, they make this choice to consummate their love. Sometimes as a result-"  
  
"Shut up Ron. You all know what I mean. I didn't think that Sirius ever married."  
  
"You don't need to be married to have a child Harry," Tonks said. Just then Gwen stood up and grabbed the painting and stood so everyone could see her.  
  
"Now that everyone is done eating, how's about we destroy this painting. Should we dispose of the elf as well? Or shall he be later," Gwen grinned mischievously.  
  
Hermione stood up. "You mosty certainly will not harm him. What's he done to you? Nothing. You just want to go out there and harm him like he's some stupid creature. You jave some nerve-"  
  
"Hermione, I'm just joking. Now seriously, I have to destroy this painting and whether or not anyone sees it doesn't phase me in the least."  
  
"Why do you have to destroy it?" Ron asked.  
  
"In Sirius's will, he asked anyone to find a way to get the painting, curtains, and Kreature destroyed. Gwen here was more than obliged to do the task. That's why she's so eager to destroy it," Lupin said.  
  
Fred stood up and said, "Well, why waste anymore time. Let's get to this. Are you going to burn, crush, or curse it into oblivion? We have some very nice products to help with this. You could try our-"  
  
"I think I'm going to burn because that's what Dad asked me to do. He wanted that burned and the curtains, which are already down. So after this all I'll have to do is get rid of Kreature and my task is complete," Gwen said.  
  
~*~  
  
"So if everyone will be so obliged to move to this side of the room so I can light the fire, thank you," Gwen said while ushering everyone to the left side of the living room. She lit the fire putting a charm on it so that everyone wouldn't get hurt and the house wouldn't get burned down.  
  
Gwen threw the painting and the curtains into the fire. The curtains just burned while the painting just yelled out obscene insults at everyone in the room. Shreiks were heard as the painting burned.  
  
"I'll see you all in hell you bunch of blood traitors and Mudbloods1 I hope you all die slow and painful deaths due to the fact that you all are traitors!" The insults just went on and on.  
  
Gwen turned around to face the audience after she had cleaned up the remenants of the burning. "Well, it's late and I'm off to bed. I'll see you all tomorrow night because I have work and such tomorrow. Big day at the ministry. Good night." Gwen left the room to sleep.  
  
Everyone else bid their good nights and left for sleep as well. As Harry was getting ready for bed all he could think about was this girl. She was so mysterious and he couldn't get her out of her head. He had only known her for a few moments and yet he was infatuated with. Harry fell asleep that night with visions of Ms. Black in his head.  
  
A/N : I just realized there is no disclaimer. I'll have to add them on. I hope you liked this chapter. There isn't really anything special going on here. Harry will find out about Gwen's past tomorrow. Not everything but some stuff. Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only own Gwen. NOTHING else. This applies to all preceeding chapters and proceeding chapters.  
  
~*~ prongsiegurl 


	4. Chapter Four A rude awakening

Chapter Four  
  
At 2:00 am there was this shrill beeping noise going throughout the house. Everyone woke up scared not knowing what was going on. Ron and Harry, who had been sharing a room, got out of their beds and ran downstairs. Everyone, (Percy, Remus, Fred, George, Bill, Ginny, Hermione, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley), were already down their looking worried.  
  
"What in the bloody hell is going on?" Ron asked while rubbing his eyes. Harry was wondering the same thing while cleaning his glasses.  
  
"Watch your language Ron. I don't know what's going on, but this noise is making my head hurt," Mrs. Weasley yelled. Just then a pounding on the stairs was heard. Just then someone came bolting into the room looking wildly around the room. They shuffled some papers and then grabbed the object guilty of making the noise. They threw it at the wall to shut it up.  
  
The person turned around. It was Gwen. She ran back upstairs before the object could go off again. Then she came back down in jeans and a long sleeve shirt with sneakers and a robe in her hand. Everyone looked at her expectantly.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry you guys. I really wasn't expecting this to go off tonight. It's my beeper for work," she said while putting on her sneakers.  
  
"Oh, these are the new beepers for the aurorers right? They made them really loud so that you could here them from all over," Mr. Weasley said. Harry didn't know that she was an aurorer.  
  
A sour expression came upon Gwen's face as she out her hair up. "Yeah. There's been a deatheater attack muggles in Surrey. I have to go help with the fight. Their looking for something but the ministry officials there can't figure out what it is according to the beeper. Well I'm off. See you later." With that she grabbed the beeper and apparated out of the house.  
  
~*~  
  
No one went back to bed. They were a little shaken up over what happened. Harry lived in Surrey. They could've been looking for him. But then they all remembered that Harry was right next to them.  
  
Harry voiced what was on his mind. "Gwen is an aurorer? She doesn't look much older than us."  
  
Lupin looked at Harry. "She's 16 years old. The same age you'll be tomorrow. She went to Hogwarts when she was 6 and graduated when she was 10. She then went into training to be in an aurorer program. For a while she was just spying, but they need her help on the field. She's very good."  
  
"She not good. She the best bloody aurorer they have," said George. "She's never killed and she always gets the deatheaters. Hardly any escape."  
  
"But why would the deatheaters want to go to Surrey? They know that they can't get Harry there," said Hermione.  
  
A/N: Sorry I know it's crappy but Harry's b-day is coming up!! Some happy things there!  
  
~prongsigurl 


	5. Chapter Five A surprise part I

Chapter Five  
  
No one knew why Voldemort attacked Surrey except the fact that it was surrounded by muggles. They all just sat at the table at 3 am thinking about it and thanking God that Harry was with them. None of them wanted to think about what could happen if he wasn't. Voldemort already got through one of his personal defenses, he could get through another.  
  
No one really left the table except to get changed and to you the bathroom. They all felt better when they were next to people they cared about. They were too worried about Gwen and the rest of the Order. She was the Weasley's cousin. Lupin seemed a little too wound up but no one knew why exactly.  
  
Mrs. Weasley made meals for everyone and while they ate it there was a tension in the air because all day there wasn't any news heard. No owls, nothing. Percy and Mr. Weasley left for work to see if they needed any help with anything considering they had the day off. They went to see if they could find any information.  
  
Many things went through Harry's mind. Most were about Gwen and if she was okay. HE didn't know her and yet he felt this feeling that he never had before. Anytime he saw her or spoke of her, he just filled up with this feeling. He was also worried about the Dursleys. Just because he hated them, didn't mean he wanted them dead. Also his birthday was tomorrow. He never celebrated a birthday with anyone besides the Dursleys and he wondered what it would be like.  
  
~*~  
  
The whole day went by with no news of the attack. Gwen hadn't returned. Percy and Mr. Weasley said that there wasn't any news about her but there were three more attacks during the day added onto the early attack. Everyone went to bed worried for Gwen and everyone involved in the attacks.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, after everyone ate breakfast the mail came in. There was the Daily Prophet, which had news on the attacks and the innocent people who died along with thee aurorers. They all looked at the innocent people and some of them were Harry's neighbors, Mr. and Mrs. Next Door. Before they could look at the aurorers or even read the article, a barn owl came flying into the room and landed next to Remus.  
  
A relieved expression came upon his face as he read the letter. "Gwen's okay. There were 4 deatheater attacks that happened and she had to go to them. The Dursleys are okay and there have been memory charms on them so they forgot it happened. She has good news for when she comes home. She won't be home until about 6:30 though."  
  
Everyone was relieved. Harry was happy that she was still alive. He was kind of disappointed that no one said happy birthday to him though. Then he mentally slapped himself because he was being selfish. Everyone was caught up in what was happening outside of the house to be worried about what was going on inside. He'd just wait and see if anyone remembered.  
  
~*~  
  
The whole day went by without one birthday wish. Not one. Harry was very disappointed. IT was just like at the Dursleys. No one wished him happy birthday there either. He left his room and made his way down for dinner in the kitchen. The lights were out when he entered and Harry started to panic. He pulled out his wand, ready to use it if anyone tried to harm him. He heard a yell and then:  
  
"HAPPY BIRHTDAY HARRY!!" 


	6. Chapter Six Suprise part II

Chapter Six  
  
Harry almost wet himself. He was really surprised as the Weasleys, Hermione, Lupin, Dumbledore, and some members of the Order he knew gave him handshakes and hugs. Mrs. Weasley had finished making dinner and served them all.  
  
Towards the end of dinner, a loud crack was heard in the next room and someone walking toward the stairs. "Gwen, is that you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
Gwen stuck her head around the door and said, "I'll be down in 10 minutes. Just let me get cleaned up. Okay?"  
  
"Yes dear. No rush," Mrs. Weasley said giving her a motherly look.  
  
Everyone finished their dinner and made their way into the living room. Muggle music started to play and people began to dance. Some people sat on the couch and talk to each other. Ron and Hermione were dancing and Ginny and Fred were dancing. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were dancing slowly to the fast music completely oblivious to the music. Harry was talking to Lupin about his birthday so far and some other things in their lives. For that one moment, Voldemort and their own hell on earth, was forgotten.  
  
Just then George yelled over the music, "Gwen dahling, how lovely to see you. It's been ages. Care to dance." He smiled charmingly at her.  
  
"Sure, dahling. It will be your honor." She said grinning just as charmingly at him.  
  
"Touché." They began to dance to "I believe in a thing called love" by the Darkness.  
  
Harry just looked at her. She was wearing a light blue off the shoulders short with hip hugger jeans that hugged her body wonderfully. She was thin and didn't have large curves but it worked for her. Her blonde hair was down and curled at the ends of her layered hair. She had on a little makeup and a necklace that had a little 'G' on it.  
  
Harry watched her dance with George. She's beautiful, he thought. Just the way she moves and walks and . everything (for lack of a better word).  
  
Ron came up with Hermione. They followed his gaze and smiled at him. "So, you fancy Gwen huh?" Ron asked. Harry came out of his own world and into the real one.  
  
"What? Oh, No I don't."  
  
"Yes you do. You look at her just like you did Cho," Hermione said. "Go talk to her."  
  
Harry looked horrified at the idea. "No. I...I.I couldn't. I can't." A million thoughts of rejection came through his mind. What if she didn't like him? What if she thought he was boring? What if she had a boyfriend? He shook that last thought out of his mind. Ron and Hermione left to dance again.  
  
Everyone danced to a couple more songs before it was time for cake and presents. Everyone had cake and then gathered around Harry while he opened his presents.  
  
From Ron he got Quidditch paraphernalia, Hermione - a book on Quidditch, Ginny - an assortment of candy, Fred and George - complementary Weasley goods, Charlie - a dragon's tooth, Bill - some money, Hagrid - a crazy gadget that translated Giant, Troll, and other languages, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley - a sweater and fudge, Lupin - a new book on DADA, and from people in the Order - DADA trinkets and money. There was only one present left. It was rather large. He picked up the note on it.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that your ban on Quidditch is lifted.  
You are free to play on your house team or elsewhere.  
  
Minister of Magic  
  
Cornelius Fudge  
  
Harry almost wet himself again. Another note fell out.  
  
Look at the attached box.  
  
Harry opened the box. He gasped along with everyone else in the room.  
  
It was the newest broom stick model. The Thunderclap 4000. It wasn't even out yet. Everyone took a sharp intake of breath.  
  
"Whose it from?" Ginny asked breathlessly. Harry shrugged his shoulders, unable to speak.  
  
"Wait there's another note here," Lupin pointed out. Harry looked at it.  
  
I'm sorry. The trolls wouldn't give your Firebolt back so the smashed it up. There was nothing to save. Here's another broom. I hope it will do.  
  
Love,  
Gwen 


	7. Chapter Seven Suprise part III

Chapter 7  
  
Everyone looked at her as she helped herself to more cake.  
  
"What? Do you want some?" she asked.  
  
"How did you afford that? No, better yet, how did you get one of these? They're not even out yet," Ron asked breathlessly.  
  
Gwen looked uncomfortably around the room. "I helped this guy who works with these and I asked if I could get one instead of him paying me. I still had to pay half of the price but I still bought it."  
  
Lupin stared at her suspiciously. "Even if you paid half, you still don't have this kind of money."  
  
"Well, I did . not anymore though," she said quietly.  
  
Harry gaped at her. She spent that kind of money on him, no she spent most of her money on him, and they barely even knew each other. "I can't accept this. This is way too much and. I just can't."  
  
She looked at him. "Look people, it's a gift. I don't care what it costs. You need a broom so this is the one I got for you. I'm not taking it back or giving it to someone else."  
  
"But-"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Where did you get this money though?" Harry asked. He would have to empty out his whole vault and still be in debt to afford half of this broom.  
  
She smiled at everyone. "That's my big news. I got a promotion." Everyone congratulated her. "I now rule all the aurors. I call the shot because I'm the boss. The trouble is, I need a partner to take over if I'm out on the field. They need to be someone that I trust with my life and I know that they will make the right decisions.  
  
"Remus, do you want to work with me?"  
  
This time it was Remus who almost wet himself. "Me? I . I . I can't. I'm a werewolf. I'll get fired and harassed the minute I walk into the door."  
  
Gwen glared at him.  
  
"Weren't you listening? I'm the boss. I have control over your position. No one can fire you without my consent. If they do, I will personally make sure that their position is filled by someone else who'll listen. Now are you going to take this job or what?"  
  
He smiled at her. "I would love to."  
  
She smiled at him. "Thank you. I shudder to think about who Fudge would pick for that if I didn't pick someone."  
  
Everyone got up and partied until midnight. Harry went up to bed thinking that this was by far his best birthday ever.  
  
A/N: Thank you all both at fanfiction.net and death-curse.com for your reviews! I hope to get more though.  
  
Prongsiegirl 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
As the days went by Remus and Gwen went to work fighting deatheaters and Remus trying in vain to keep the department under control. Mr. Weasley was in charge of trying to come up with excuses to tell muggles about why their family and friends kept dying. Percy was given the task to deal with the media and kiss ass to random important people. Needless to say, the ministry was in shambles.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione busied themselves at home with the never ending task of remodeling. They dealt with guests. They also helped Fred and George with their crazy concoctions. They still weren't allowed in the Order meetings, but they tried to find out information. No one would tell them anything. Not even their partners in crime of last year, Fred and George.  
  
~*~  
  
A week before school started, Gwen and Mrs. Weasley went school shopping for everyone. Gwen didn't want to let her shop alone so she fought to make Mrs. Weasley take her along. They got books, potion ingredients, and other things for the students.  
  
They came home and sorted everything out. While Mrs. Weasley made dinner Gwen gave everyone their gifts.  
  
The boys got their things after the girls. They got robes, potion stuff, books, and other miscellaneous things for school. To congratulate Ron on being a prefect, she gave him Chudley Cannon paraphernalia that she found at Quality Quidditch supplies.  
  
~*~  
  
The day before school started, everyone sat down to a big dinner. After dinner, they all sat around talking about the most random things. Harry was already sad about leaving when they got on the subject of school, but he was really upset at the mention of Sirius. Everyone said that they missed him. Gwen said something to the effect of she missed him also and Harry blew up at her.  
  
"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? YOU NEVER EVEN MET HIM! YOU NEVER KNEW HIM LIKE I DID. HE WAS LIKE A FATHER TO ME, SINCE MY PARENTS SEEM TO BE CONVEIENTLY DEAD!"  
  
Being on the topic he continued with his bottled up rage.  
  
"I HAVE NO PARENTS AND A GENOCIDAL MADMAN IS AFTER ME AND YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU MISS MY GODFATHER! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO MISS SOMEONE SO BAD IT HURTS! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO MISS SOMEONE YOU NEVER MET AND YET YOU LOVE!" Harry finished feeling sorry for himself and breathing quite heavily.  
  
Everyone looked between the both of them. They were quite used to his random outbursts, but they weren't sure how Gwen would take them. One look at her and you could tell her response. She looked livid and really tired. She had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Harry, sit down," Mrs. Weasley hissed at him while glaring.  
  
Gwen started screaming at Harry. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT IR'S LIKE NOT TO HAVE PARENTS?! WHAT, DO YOU THINK I HAVE THE PERFECT LIFE?! SIRIUS WAS MY FATHER AND YES I DIN'T KNOW HIM. BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I CAN'T MISS HIM! I WISH I KNEW HIM LIKE YOU DID, HAVE HIM CARE FOR ME LIKE HE DID YOU! MY MOTHER DIED IN CHILDBIRTH! I GREW UP AT AN ABUSIVE ORPHANAGE FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! AT LEAST YOU'VE HAD FRIENDS! FOR MY WHOLE LIFE PEOPLE HAVE LOOKED AT ME LIKE I WAS A FREAK BECAUSE I WAS SO SMART! UNTIL THIS SUMMER I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT REMUS OR THE WEASLEYS! YOU'VE HAD THEM FOR YEARS HARRY! LOOK, I HATE TO BURST YOUR SELF PITY BALLOON, BUT YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WITH A HARD LIFE. IF YOU COULD EVEN FATHOM WHAT MINE WAS LIKE. GOD, YOU'RE SO INFURIATING!!"  
  
A/N - I know that Gwen seems to be a goodie goodie, but there is a perfectly good reason for this that I'll explain tomorrow. Yes, it is a bit unrealistic, her running the aurors, but, that's why she has Remus to help her. She'll need him in the next couple of chapters.  
  
~prongsiegurl 


	9. Chapter Nine The story of Gwen

Chapter Nine  
  
Harry sat down, extremely ashamed and embarrassed for blowing up at Gwen as she ran upstairs.  
  
"Harry," Lupin said gently. "You didn't know. She didn't know that you were sensitive to the topic. She's had a hard life too. Possibly just as hard as yours."  
  
"How?" Harry snorted.  
  
"Sirius and her mother, my sister, Kim got drunk and had a one night stand one night. She got pregnant and left Sirius to raise the baby on her own. Kim died in childbirth though. She did get to name her though, Gwendolyn Black. Gwen lived in an orphanage because she couldn't live with me or with Sirius, due to the fact that I'm a werewolf and he was in prison.  
  
"When she was 6, she showed an amazing amount of brain power and could do magic without a wand. It could be dangerous, so the ministry sent her to Hogwarts years early to control this. They discovered that she is a genius, as smart, if not more than, Dumbledore. She didn't have any close friend or family. She was constantly looked down upon and considered a freak. She graduated when she was 10 and then went to a gifted school to teach her how to use her higher powers. There she learned enough to invent different things and help the ministry in the intelligence department.  
  
"When Voldemort came back into his full body form and was recognized, so at the end of the school year, she was out helping the aurors. She was raped by a couple of them and was hit with the Cruciatus Curse a great many times. She somehow escaped and went to Dumbledore. She recovered and went into training to be an auror. She is one of the best that they have and is now leading the field aurors while I run everything at the office. She tells them what to do and I run everything else at the ministry," said Remus.  
  
"You see Harry, she's had just as bad a time of it as you, maybe even moreso. You wouldn't know it to look at her, but she keeps everything inside of her. Everything that she sees at work, she keeps inside of her. It is very difficult for her. You have to understand that while your life is hard, so are others," Mr. Weasley said.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, Harry wanted to apologize to Gwen but she had already gone to work. Harry was leaving for school and didn't want to be hated because of some stupid thing he said.  
  
~*~  
  
The prefects had to go to the prefect carriage, so Harry and Neville sat and played exploding snap until everyone else came back. Harry didn't really want to talk to anyone, but he kind of joined in on some conversations. Harry really just wanted to go to bed. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
They all went into the hall to see the sorting and have the annual feast. They all reminisced about their first venture into the wild world of magic and had happy smiles on their faces.  
  
After the sorting and the feast, Dumbledore stood up to make his speech.  
  
"Students, welcome back to another year at Hogwarts!" He waited until the applause died down. "Just a reminder, the Forbidden Forest is, well, forbidden. Mr. Filch would also like everyone to be notified that ALL Weasley's Wizarding Wheezys are also forbidden." Ron smiled proudly. "It's just what they've always wanted, to have things banned in their name," Ron whispered. Harry didn't doubt it either.  
  
"Our dear Professor Umbridge will not be back this year." Applause broke out in three of the houses. McGonagall was clapping and smiling, even Snape had a small smile on his face. "Yes, well, you will have two professors this year. One is Professor Mcandrew, on my right. Your other professor isn't here yet. Professor Mcandrew will teach first through fifth year and your other teacher will teach dueling to sixth and seventh years. Now-"  
  
The doors opened and a girl of about 16 stepped in. "I'm sorry I'm late but I had to fill out some paper work. I had to resign from my old job to take this one."  
  
"Ah, Gwen, glad you could get here. This is your new dueling professor, Professor Black. She is 16 and you all will respect her. She is the best dueler in the world and she's here to teach you how."  
  
Gwen walked up and took her seat at the head table. Just then the doors swung open again. A short little creature stood there looking absolutely livid along with the minister of magic.  
  
"How dare you fire Dolores! You have no right. She's 16 years old for Christ's sake! How do you honestly expect her to run a classroom?" Fudge shouted out at Dumbledore while pointing at Gwen.  
  
"That is why I have another teacher. She is going to teach people her age because she knows how to deal with them."  
  
"Hem, Hem, Hem," Umbridge coughed. Everyone ignored her. She coughed again while everyone shouted and still was ignored. She kept on repeating this until someone would make a sign to notice her. When everyone stopped yelling and decided to take a breather, she coughed yet again.  
  
"LOOK! Will you shut up or die already? I'm getting tired of you ding this. I'm the new teacher along with Jason. We are teaching these students. I don't care if you like it because you can rot in hell for all I care. Now if will be so kind as to go back to your 'ministry' and then I can get on to teaching these students. That are now mine." Gwen said.  
  
Umbridge and Fudge glared at her and if looks could kill. well, you know.  
  
"Well, students, if the prefects will be so kind as to take the new students to the common rooms, you may all be on your way," Dumbledore said to the dumbfounded students.  
  
Everyone left the room thinking that this was the most bizarre first day ever.  
  
A/N = I know, its crap. I just thought up of it and I know that it sucks. I would've updated sooner but I was away on an overnight swim team trip. 


	11. Chapter Eleven The first day of classes

Chapter Eleven  
  
The next day, Harry got his timetable for classes. Great, he thought. I have to start the day off with Double Potions and then have Double DADA in the afternoon, but that's not bad. He could apologize to Gwen.  
  
Ron was sharing the same feelings. "Oh bloody brilliant! Double Potions with the Slytherins and that git Snape! Do you have no compassion?!" Ron said while looking up at the ceiling. Harry smiled.  
  
"Ron, stop being so stupid. Besides, we have an afternoon of DADA with Gwen and no Slytherins. That has to make up for the horrible Monday morning," Hermione said to the whining Ron.  
  
"Yeah, well, if Snape or Malfoy say one snide thing to me today, I swear."  
  
"Yeah, we know Ron," she said while dragging Ron out of the hall with Harry laughing at her side.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and the other Gryffindors had to endure some verbal bashings from the Slytherins.  
  
"Longbottom, how did you get into this class? I thought that you would've blown up a cauldron at the OWLS last year?" Malfoy sneered. Hermione glared at him.  
  
"He did fine without you constantly torturing him. He got a good enough grade to get into this class, why can't you just leave him alone?" Hermione hissed. Harry felt a chilling breeze go threw him, like a ghost. He looked around wildly, but finding nothing.  
  
"I didn't ask for your opinion mudblood."  
  
Ron went red faced and was about to leap on Malfoy. Harry grabbed the back of his robes and told him to stop. "Malfoy, Weasley, Potter, and Granger, 10 points from each of you for making a ridiculous show here. Now get inside before its detention," Snape said.  
  
~*~  
  
Class was unbearable. Snape assigned an invisibility potion to the class and it was immensely hard. Harry was doing fine as long as he didn't deal with Snape. Snape was actually staying away from Potter and letting him work. Hermione was doing well also and so was Ron. Malfoy was watching Snape insult Neville.  
  
"Longbottom, I swear, I don't know why you're in this class. If it were up to me, I wouldn't have let you get that grade on your exam last year." "Well, it wasn't left up to you," Harry murmured. Apparently, Snape heard him. He turned around to glare at Harry.  
  
"Detention for your cheek Potter. I will not tolerate being talk to like that," Snape hissed.  
  
"Well, I wasn't talking to you was I? I thought that I was merely talking to myself," Harry said while glaring at Snape. He then turned his stare back to his finished potion. He bottled it and put it up on Snape's desk.  
  
"15 points from Gryffindor. Next time think about who you're talking to. If you're done with your potions, kindly out them on my desk," he drawled. The bell rang and Harry gathered up his stuff and stormed out of the door. He felt that odd coldness again. What is that, he thought.  
  
~*~  
  
After an uneventful lunch, the 6th year Gryffindors had DADA. They all sat in the class waiting for their teacher. Suddenly the door opened and Gwen came into the room.  
  
"Good afternoon. I'm your teacher Professor Black. You only need to call me that during class and on schooldays. On weekends or free days, I'm a completely different person. Now, to business. I was talking to a former professor of yours, Lupin, and he said that you all are very talented.  
  
I will be teaching you haw to duel and some hexes, curses, and other things that will aid you in defense. Are there any questions? No? Good. Please copy down these notes."  
  
~*~  
  
They spent the next hour reviewing different curses and hexes that they all knew.  
  
"Why do we need to do this if we already know it?" Seamus asked.  
  
"If you're stuck in a duel and you don't know these, you could lose. You don't want to lose because it could mean your life or someone else's. I need to know that you know them Seamus," Gwen answered while helping Neville with his wrist movements.  
  
~*~  
  
"Next class, we will be learning other hexes that aren't in your books. In fact, the only reason you have those books is because I needed to assign one. You don't really need them," Gwen said. Hermione looked disappointed.  
  
"Do we have homework?" Hermione asked. Ron kicked her chair while glaring at her. Some other people glared at her also.  
  
"Homework will be a punishment. If your grades are slipping or the class isn't doing well, then there will be home work. I suggest that you keep up in this class and not fall behind.  
  
The bell rang. "Well, see you all next class."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry approached Gwen's desk. "Um, Gwen?"  
  
"Oh, hello Harry."  
  
"I just wanted to say sorry for the other day. I wasn't thinking and I'm sorry." Harry looked down at the floor.  
  
"It's okay. You just need to think. Let's get down to dinner before we're late. I'm starving," she said while smiling at Harry. He felt his insides squirm.  
  
"So am I." As they were leaving, they both felt the strange coolness, but decided to ignore it.  
  
A/N - If anyone has any ideas for anything, that would be great. I don't really know what to do for a while so if anyone has anything, that would help a lot. Thank you for the reviews.  
  
-prongsiegurl 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
The next few weeks into October were nice. Everyone did their work and the students were buried under work. Soon Harry wasn't the only one who had a crush on Gwen. Practically all of the boys were in love with her and the girls envied her. Only some of the Slytherins hated her. One of them was Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hate was sparked one class. Gwen has a bunch of Dark detectors in her classroom that you aren't supposed to touch. Naturally, being the prat he is, Draco touched it. This Dark detector cuts off your wand arm to disable you. Needless to say, Draco's arm was cut off.  
  
Gwen took him, with the rest of the 6th year Slytherins, to the hospital wing. She had bewitched his arm to slap him on the face for his stupidity. She was yelling at him while the Slytherins protested. This was how Harry's transfiguration class found them.  
  
"What is going on here? Professor Black, why is that arm slapping him?" Professor McGonagall asked Gwen.  
  
Gwen retold the story while Professor McGonagall told Malfoy off for disobeying a student. She also yelled at Gwen for bewitching his arm when she refused to take the curse off. Madam Pomfry had to look through 20 books before she learned how to disable it. He was bruised for weeks.  
  
Needless to say the two have had quite a rival.  
  
~*~  
  
There were more attacks and disappearances around the 2nd week of November. Students' family and friends were included. Harry didn't know any of them personally but he saw what it did to their families.  
  
Everyone immediately started blaming the Slytherins. They had to defend themselves like never before. People who had been affected were hexing people in the hallway. Potions classes were horrible. People were throwing things down their shirts and the Slytherins retaliated by spilling potions on their attackers. Snape was putting people in detention at least every day.  
  
At dinner one day, Gwen stood up and yelled at them all.  
  
"ENOUGH! I have had it up to here with all of this animosity. It is driving us crazy. I have been hit with at least 10 different curses, along with all the other teachers. If one more person sends a curse after someone and it's not in my class, you will be punished. It may even go as far as suspension. I swear, as Merlin as my witness, that I will carry this through, understand? Good. Now, eat and don't look at anyone other than the people at your table!"  
  
~*~  
  
After dinner, Katie Bell came up to Harry. "Hey, I know you're allowed back on the team so Quidditch practice will start Monday. Practice will be from 6:30 until 8:00. We already held tryouts and it looks like we have a good team," Katie said. She was team captain. Ron was keeper, Ginny, Katie, and Jake Smith were chasers, and Oliver's little brother Sam wood with Bill O'Doyle were beaters.  
  
"Alright, I'll be there for practice."  
  
Harry was about to go up to bed when Hedwig showed up in the window. He let her in and took the letter. It was written in purple ink. It was a white envelope that had the Hogwarts crest on it.  
  
A/N - Sorry. Cliffe, I know. It is a crappy chapter also. Oh, well. Write more when I get home from school.  
  
Prongsiegurl 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen  
  
Curious, Harry sat down in a red armchair and opened the letter.  
  
Take your cloak and meet me in my office now. The password is 'Sugar Quill'  
  
Harry read the note and knew who it was immediately. He ran upstairs and got his invisibility cloak and set off for Dumbledore's office.  
  
~*~  
  
When Harry reached the stone gargoyle, he said the password and a staircase were revealed. Harry climbed the circular staircase that led to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Before he could even knock, Dumbledore's voice told him to come in.  
  
"Hello Professor. Why did you want to see me?"  
  
"Do you remember your Occlumency lessons from last year? Good because you need to take them up again. You will be having Professor Snape teaching you." Harry made a face but nodded. He knew how important these lessons are. He needed to have these. He couldn't endanger anymore people.  
  
"You will have a lesson tomorrow at 7:00. You need to clear your mind of all thoughts before you go to bed. Professor Snape is teaching you but doesn't forgive you of looking through the pensive. I must ask you not to touch anything that isn't yours down there."  
  
"Yes professor."  
  
"You may go now if you have nothing else to talk about."  
  
"No Professor. Goodbye." Harry left the office feeling like someone had hit him hard. He didn't want to spend time with Snape. He had some bad experiences with that.  
  
~*~  
  
At 7:00 the next evening he met Snape in his office. This is going to be a long two hours.  
  
"Right Potter, you know how to do this. Stand over there please. Okay, now Legilimens."  
  
Harry's thought were all over the place. He remembered Dudley rubbing cake in his face when he was 6. He saw his first time at Hogwarts. He saw Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets and he also saw Sirius dying.  
  
"POTTER! You aren't trying! Honestly, do you want to be weak because you are doing a good job of it? You need to be strong. You need to concentrate and stop-"  
  
"Yeah, I know. Now can we move on."  
  
They continued with the Occlumency lessons until Harry sent a banishing curse at Snape when he tried to see him talking to Gwen.  
  
Snape smirked. "Ah, like a certain Professor, eh Potter. Well, this is interesting. Potter falling in love with his godfather's daughter. Interesting."  
  
Harry glared as he walked out of the office. "Oh, and Potter, two days from now at 7:00. That's your next lesson in Remedial Potions." Harry was livid but too weak to say anything back at him.  
  
~*~  
  
"I hate Snape. I really do. Why couldn't he have been the one to die and not Sirius? I mean he is such a prat," Harry said while pacing in front of his friends.  
  
"I'm with you mate. He took 5 points from me because I was walking crooked. I mean, what was the point of that?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and went to bed. Boys, she thought.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day in DADA, they were all practicing the Dementia Curse. "This curse sends a temporary wave of insanity to your opponent and lets you hex them with another curse. To perform it, do two clockwise circles and a flick to the left and yell Dementus Hostis. Now I want all of you to partner up and practice this," Gwen said.  
  
"Uh, Professor, I don't have a partner," Neville said.  
  
"Well, I can't partner with you because I need to help others if they do something wrong. Why don't you partner with Harry and Ron? You can rotate differently than everyone else."  
  
Everyone practiced this and only two people were sent to the hospital wing. "Class dismissed. Ah, Harry can I have a word?" Harry walked up to Gwen's desk where she was clearing up.  
  
"I heard that you're having trouble with Occlumency. Do you need any extra help with it?"  
  
Harry looked at her. He didn't like asking for help and he wasn't sure if he wanted help. This was important though, he needed to know this. "I'm having trouble clearing my mind at night and before he tests me. I don't know what to do."  
  
"Well that's easy. When is your lesson? 7:00 tonight? Okay, well how about at 6:30, you come down to my office and I'll teach you how to calm yourself down. Once you learn how, you should be able to do it yourself."  
  
A/N - I really need help with this. If anyone wants to give me ideas, I'm still open. Please review! Thanks!  
  
Prongsiegurl 


End file.
